You can't buy love
by Lord Arachnius
Summary: Robin finds love in a way no one ever expects.


(A/N: This was not written by me, but by a friend.)

_Chapter 1: As our story begins…_

Chrom and his army march into northern Feroxi, hearing of the trouble the berserker brothers Vincent and Victor are causing, decided to come and help. Apparently they had been causing trouble for the past half-year, and it was getting to the point that Flavia was in need of Chrom's help. Not forgetting the debt that he owed Flavia from 2 years ago, he quickly dispatched himself and his most trusted allies to help out. After dealing with Victor earlier, and rescuing one of the Anna sisters, the set out to finish the job, at Vincent's fortress.

**Merchant:** Oh, that poor girl...

**Chrom:** What's wrong?

**Merchant:** Oh! Sirs, please! Help her! A young merchant girl is being set upon by bandits!

**Chrom:** We're on our way.

Chrom and his troops moved swiftly until they got to Vincent's fortress. It wasn't one to be impressed with, mostly looking in ruin. but none the less, It would be hard to take with a full frontal assault. "Robin, got any ideas?" Chrom asked his most trusted tactician. "Hmm… It doesn't seem to be the most fortified, but what they got will provide as a problem. I can see that the majority of it seems to be small enclosures, with archers inside them, so unless we can have someone swiftly deal with the doors, or with the archers, we'll be in for a rough time." Robin shouted, observing the fortress from atop Cordelia's pegasus. "Right, well then, Gaius?" Chrom asked turning over to Gaius, the thief with a sweet tooth. "Yep? Need something Blue?" Gaius responded, obviously only half listening. "Think you can pick those doors?" Chrom asked, gesturing over to the fortress's various doors. Gaius looked over at Chrom, and made a gesturing motion with his fingers. Chrom rolled his eyes as he tossed Gaius a small bag of sweets. "heh, done." Gaius said, smiling while he caught the bag of sweets and hid them in one of his various pockets.

"Alright, everyone ready? I've got a plan." Robin said, jumping off of Cordelia's pegasus and joining the group. Robin pulled out a small basic map he sketched up. "Chrom; you, Gaius, Sumia, Sully, and I will all head around here" Robin said, pointing to the right side of the map. "Stahl; you, Kellam, and Olivia will head straight in. Kellam… where's Kellam?" Robin asked looking around. "Right behind you" Kellam said. "Ah, there you are, anyway, your main job is to protect Olivia, she has less armor than you and Stahl, so make sure she doesn't get hurt. Pair-up if you need to." Robin ordered. "If that's what you need me to do, I'll be her invisible shield." Kellam added. "Good. Now then. Panne; you, Nowi, Gregor, and Muriel will hit them over here" Robin pointed to the right side of the map. "You and Gregor should be in front, with Nowi and Muriel providing support from the back. Now then, any questions?" Robin finished, turning to everyone. "Hey wait.. Isn't that… THAT GIRL! OVER THERE!" Nowi shouted, pointing over to the fortress. Everyone turned to look to where she was pointing.

**Vincent:** You! We have business, you and I, and I aim to settle the debt. Victor will be avenged today!

**Anna:** Oh, dear. Have we met?

**Vincent:** Playing dumb won't save you, girly. The gold you net from the slavers will build Victor the finest grave in the land!

**Anna:** Careful, love. Prices aren't the only thing I can cut in half.

"Is that Anna again?" Stahl asked. "It doesn't matter." Chrom answered. "Troops! New Priority! Make sure that girl lives. Let's move out!"

Chrom and his army rushed over to the entrance, everyone taking their positions according to Robin's plan. "Mmm, I see a little army coming in from the south." Vincent called out to his troops. "I do believe they were the ones who took poor little Victor. Yes, I'm sure of it, I can see the little princeling with his blue hair. Everyone, I do believe it's time to show them just what they are dealing with. TO BATTLE!"

Chrom paired up with Sumia and flew with her to deal with one of the barbarians. Robin, somewhat behind him, took out another barbarian. Gaius paired up with Sully and started making his way to the first door. Stahl went straight ahead and engaged the first myrmidon. Then, having being refreshed from Olivia, took out the mage nearby "I love this part!" He shouted, getting a critical hit from his steel sword. Kellam followed directly behind, nailing yet another barbarian with his newly sharpened javelin. Gregor and Panne took out the archer and barbarian in the east, with Nowi and Muriel following close behind. Vincent's troops began to mobilize. A myrmidon came after Olivia, but Kellam soon dual guarded it, and the both finished off the myrmidon. A mage, myrmidon, and barbarian all went after the girl Chrom and the others were trying to save. The mage and barbarian attacked from a distance and were easily dodged by the girl, however, the myrmidon got close enough that he was able to get a hit in, but didn't last long after that as the girl shouted "Sold!" getting a critical hit in on him. She then turned and raced off towards Chrom.

**Anna:** Hello there, handsome! Am I being rescued?

**Chrom:** Well, that was the plan, but you seem to be holding up just fine. Can you still fight?

**Anna:** I could stand to open a few more rogues, sure. Or locks, for that matter.

**Chrom:** A thief, is it?

**Anna:** Locksmith, thank you very much! But yes. Door or chest, I'll have it smiling wide in a trice. And it looks like there bandits have quite the hoard built up.

**Chrom:** ...Huh. Well then, I think we're in business.

Chrom, Robin, and the rest of them proceeded to attack and kill off the remaining ruffians, while Anna and Gaius worked together and looted the brigadier's spoils. It was a tough battle, luckily only one was seriously wounded. Sully, having barely survived a direct hit from an Elthunder tome, made her way to the med tent. Everyone else just took a vulnerary or walked it off.

**Anna:** Thanks for your help. The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller.

**Chrom:** Yes, I remember you.

**Anna:** Oh? ...Mmm, I'm afraid I'm drawing a blank.

**Chrom:** Huh? Oh, then I must be... I'm sorry. I thought you... Wait, what am I saying? I KNOW we helped you. I'm sure of it!

**Anna:** Oh! Hee hee! You must have met one of my sisters.

**Chrom:** Sisters? Gods, you look identical.

**Anna:** Yes, there's a strong family resemblance. Oh, and we're all traveling merchants.

**Chrom:** ...With the same name?

**Anna:** Yes, actually. That's part of the secret!

**Chrom:** Your family gatherings must be chaotic.

**Anna:** True, but aren't everyone's? Still, I can't just send you on your way after helping TWO of us. So let me come along and aid you in return. I can be quite useful. You'll never make a loss with me in tow - I guarantee it!

And so, Anna joined with Chrom's army, soon to play an even bigger part than anyone would ever think. One that would help determine the fate of the world, whether that be to end it, or save it…


End file.
